half_lifefandomcom_ko-20200213-history
News:Source SDK Beta
예전 BetaUI때 처럼, 바로가기에 -beta sdk를 붙여주면 됍니다. 체인지로그: Hammer Version 4.1 Features: * Added support for HDR map compiles in Normal and Expert build dialogs ** See HDR Lighting Basics for information on how to add HDR to maps. ** If you've previously added your own Expert build settings, you must delete your sourcesdk/bin/CmdSeq.wc file and Refresh SDK Content to get the new Expert build settings. Note: that this will delete and replace any previously saved Expert build settings! * Added SDK support for DoD * VGUI Model browser with substring filtering, 3D preview, and reference grid to indicate the size of the model. Camera controls are: ** left mouse: rotate ** right mouse: zoom ** middle mouse or SHIFT: translate * Overhauled Autovisgroups ** Added many new Auto visgroups ** Created a separate tab for Autovisgroups in the Filter dialog ** Disallowed users changing Autovisgroup membership, deleting Autovisgroups, etc. ** Objects that are loaded in a hidden state without being in a user visgroup will throw an alert message and will be placed in a User visgroup named “_orphaned hidden” ** Objects hidden by a user created visgroup can no longer be made visible by the actions of the auto visgroup. ** Filter dialog is now resizable * Paste Special Enhancements: ** "Make entity names unique" appends numbers to pasted entity names to ensure that the names are unique in the map. Doesn't change the name of entities with no name to begin with. ** "Add this prefix to entity names" adds a user-defined prefix to all pasted entities that have names. ** Both of these options fix up I/O connections and inter-entity references, and the options can be used independently of each other. * Paste Special is now invoked with Ctrl-Shift-V. * 2D and 3D View enhancements: ** 2D views are now rendered using the Source material system. ** Models are now rendered in the 2D views. ** Displacements are now rendered in the 2D views ** Added real-time preview of object transformations in all views. Old state of manipulated object is drawn as wireframe, new state as textured. ** 2D views now center on selected objects after view type switch ** Optimized 2D view rendering. ** Hammer now renders 2D and 3D views only on demand, not as fast as possible ** Hammer disables antialiasing by default * New Autosave functionality: ** Autosave options are located in Tools->Options->General: *** Time between autosaves in minutes *** Amount of hard drive space to use for autosaves in megabytes *** Max number of autosaves per file ** On crash recovery, Hammer prompts user to load last saved file. * Added model fade preview, enabled via a new toolbar button. This does not support screen space fades yet—only distance fades. * Added a button to radius keyvalues to get the current distance from the camera * Added a button for Texture Lock While Scaling to the tool bar. * Optimized speed of Paste & Clone operations. * Overlay scale operation now supports texture lock off. * Selection tool no longer toggles through objects when holding the left mouse button down, use PageUp/PageDown instead * Check For Problems now reports Overlay problems, such as overlays with invalid face lists. * Hammer now reports its Steam search paths in the Messages window on startup. Bugfixes: * Fixed "too many indices for index buffer" crash in complex maps * Fixed crash when cloning an object that had only a number as name * Fixed crash vertex manipulating solids with displacements + overlays. * Fixed crash when splitting displacements using the clipper tool. * Fixed crash when moving map overlays * Fixed crash when using face picker for overlay faces * Fixed crash on save after using the hollow command. * Fixed a crash when failing to load some material headers. * Fixed a crash in Hammer caused by minimizing it and maximizing it * Fixed a crash when selecting brushes in Hammer. * Fixed the morph tool deselecting brush entities after morphing. * Fixed texture corruption problem caused by Alt-Tab. * Fixed performance problems when Hammer and the Source engine were running simultaneously. * Newly created game configurations now default to a texture scale of 0.25 instead of 1.0. * Fixed bugs with initial texture coordinate generation for overlays * Fixed right-click to create point entities not working in the 2D view. * Fixed the eyedropper not resolving the picked entity in the Entity Outputs dialog. * Can no longer have multiple instances of a map open in hammer. Fixes user confusion regarding which map is being edited causing data loss. * Find/Replace dialog now allows you to change the inputs mid-search. * Fixed entity spawnflags being wiped when selecting multiple entities of different classes * Fixed Undo of a face attributes change putting the face in an indeterminate "selected but not" state. * Fixed face attributes changes unnecessarily creating multiple undo stack events. * Fixed 2D view scroll speed to be relative to current zoom * Fixing vcd file browser using *.jpg as the file filter * Fixed visgroup expanded/collapsed state being lost on visgroup changes * Dragging a hidden child visgroup into its hidden parent ( to merge the visgroups ) no longer incorrectly shows the children after the merge * Fixed auto visgroups not being assigned for objects belonging to groups. * The current tab in Object Properties dialog no longer resets when switching between model entities and other point entities. * Fixed material system state corruption after hitting Cancel when exiting Hammer with unsaved documents. * Fixed hit testing bug which caused unexpected handle misses when resizing brushes, etc. * Fixed the mouse cursor switching to the wrong cursor during resizing. * Fixed performance problems with the Entity Properties dialog when selecting objects in large/complex maps. * Fixed info_node_link node ID references being broken after a cut & paste. * Fixed problems with selecting multiple objects and changing their properties * Fixed objects becoming permanently hidden by deleting their visgroup while it is hidden * Fixed creating an object while the autovisgroup it would belong to is hidden causing the autovisgroup and all of its members to become visible * Fixed memory leaks Hlmv * Fixed incorrect bone count being displayed * Fixed ranged flexcontrollers not displaying correctly * Fixed eyes not always tracking the user Hlfaceposer * Fixed ranged flexcontrollers not displaying correctly